DE 10 2004 019 144 describes a treatment bed which has a height-adjustable base located on the mattress frame. With the aid of the height-adjustable base, the mattress frame can be lifted from the normal lowered bed height with the patient lying on it, to a higher level suitable for treatment, making it easier to treat a patient in need of care.
For height adjustment, the treatment bed of DE 10 2004 019 144 has an electric motor which drives a threaded spindle via a worm gear. The threaded spindle extends between the foot of the base and its top, in order to extend the lifter of the base to the appropriate height. The drive is self-locking. The electric motor itself is a low-voltage DC motor. The supply voltage is about 24 V DC.
Patients having less than a design-limited maximum body weight can be raised and lowered with beds such as the bed of DE 10 2004 019 144. The maximum body weight limit is a result of the limited lifting power of the electric motor that is used. The present invention allows a treatment bed that is able to raise and lower patients with a higher body weight.